


Yours

by LogicDive



Series: Somnus [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ;-;, Anal Sex, And a lot of touching, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and just some regular, and yeah, and yeah..., don't read if you don't wanna read sex, frikin asdfghjkl, headdesk, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: It was late, the lights from the city below giving what little light there was in the room as the two watched one another. Nyx had his back to the headboard, slouched to one side and onto his elbow. His free hand carded through pitch black locks, humming lightly as dark pools watched him. The knight paused as pale fingers rose, entwining the long braids around his fingers as icy blue eyes closed in contentment.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



This is for jasper_raven. So I ended up combining two of yours, so here is #38. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” nyxnoct (maybe in the somnus world?) and #59. “I’m yours.” nyxnoct (fluff maybe smut but only if you want to)... well you got the smut so enjoy! 

\----

It was late, the lights from the city below giving what little light there was in the room as the two watched one another. Nyx had his back to the headboard, slouched to one side and onto his elbow. His free hand carded through pitch black locks, humming lightly as dark pools watched him. The knight paused as pale fingers rose, entwining the long braids around his fingers as icy blue eyes closed in contentment. 

“Don’t stop,” nuzzling his face into the older’s chest, Noctis breathed in and chuckled. “You have a nice voice.”

“Mm, do I now?” Feeling the prince pull on his braid, Nyx humored him and lowered down to place a light kiss on the tip of his nose. His prince was always sweet, but he knew he kept a wall between himself and those around him. It was times like this, after taking Opheliac and communing with the Land of the Dead, when the drug still ran through his system; that Nyx felt he saw the real Noctis. While he hated what the drug did to him, he knew it was a necessary evil, and his lover was so affectionate afterward. “How do you feel? Can you still see?”

Fingers released the braids as his arm fell to cover his eyes. “I always see Nyx. Even when I don’t take the drugs… it’s not something I can shut off.”

“I know, and I don’t want to be the bad guy. I think that’s is more Iggy’s position.”

Noctis let out an undignified snort as he pulled his arm back. “Really? Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

“Well then, beautiful…” He leaned down, seeing the tinge of red rising on the other's cheeks as he brushed his lips, teasingly, against Noct’s. “You can’t trust everyone.” Nipping at the prince's bottom lip, he could see the curve form as he smiled. “Just trust in me, little prince. Your soul is already mine, your body is mine as well.”

A shuddered breath left him as his hand rose once again, tangling into the braids that fell. “Is it? You think you can just claim me like that? In case you forgot, I am your master… and you are mine.”

“Ownership can go both ways, pretty thing.” 

“Nyx, why do you always do this to me?” He could feel the man smiling against his lips as he spoke, pale fingers continuing to move higher until his hand pressed against the back of his knight's neck. 

“Do what, beautiful?”

“Make me love you, so fucking much.” 

His response wasn’t in words, as much as the desire that he always felt when he was around the young prince. The non-existent distance between their lips closed as both let out a moan at the contact, Nyx coaxing the man below him to let him in as the kiss deepened. He’d always loved the contrast that existed within the prince. On the outside he could come off emotionless at times, his skin feeling chilled to the touch, but inside he was warm and compliant. He could feel thin fingers bury into his hair, pulling lightly as he nipped at the prince's tongue, only to back away a moment later so he could watch the other lay there flushed and panting.

Dark midnight eyes, blown wide with desire watched him for a moment. “Nyx…”

“Yeah?” He watched Noctis swallow, opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. “Tell me no and we stop or tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“Show me?”

“What?” 

The prince looked to the side, the flush in his cheeks deepening as Nyx watched his chest rise and fall with deep breaths. “I’m yours.” 

It was soft, and if he hadn’t been listening he could have missed it, but Nyx knew his little prince too well to let such things get by him. “You’ve been mine forever,” He smiled as Noctis looked back at him, so powerful yet so very vulnerable at the same time. “You will always be mine, and I’ll show you as many times as it takes, little prince. I’ll never stop.”

“I trust you.” 

Slipping out from behind Noctis, Nyx sat up and pulled his lover up with him. Pale glacier eyes watched as Noct moved his hands under the shirt he wore, pushing it up his chest slowly. “All the times we have done this, and still so timid, pretty boy.” Feeling the sharp pinch to his side in retaliation, he winced, leaning down to bite his jawline gently. “Careful there, I give as good as I receive.”

“Nyx,” His name fell from the other's lips in a light growl that only served to turn him on even more. “Shut up and strip.”

“So demanding.” Grabbing his shirt, he couldn’t help but wink at the prince before pulling up and over his head, tossing it to the side. “I love when you try and take control.” His hands moved to slip under Noctis’ shirt and caress the soft flesh. “But, you asked me to show you that you’re mine.” He felt the cool skin below his fingers tremble with those words. “Submit to me, baby. You know I won’t hurt you.” Noctis glanced up, nodding briefly as Nyx placed a tender kiss to his forehead, tugging his shirt up as well. It was soon lost in the darkness along with his own. “Always so beautiful.”

“You _always_ say that,” Noctis muttered, fingers ghosting along the scattered scars that covered most of the knight's chest. 

“I _always_ mean it.” He responded, allowing the prince to do as he liked for the moment. Choosing to bury his own fingers into the ink black fringes that obscured the younger male's face. “Your hair's getting longer again, we should cut it.”

“No, I like it.” Glancing up as Nyx pushed back the hair from his eyes, he could see that he was smiling. “You like it too.”

“Mm, gives me something to grab onto when you ride me.” He moved forward, nuzzling the pale column bared before him, running his tongue across it a moment later. “Negatives, it hides how attractive you are.”

“Asshole.”

“I am, a very big asshole.” That made his lover smile, watching as Noctis moved his fingers lower to undo the button of his pants. 

Pulling down the zipper, he slipped his hand into Nyx’s pants, meeting the pale orbs with his own deep blue. “I’m used to it.” 

Running his fingers down the semi-hardened length, Noct couldn’t help but watch his reaction as his lover's breath hitched and his hand reach up to cradle his face tenderly. Letting out a hum of approval, Noctis freed his member from his pants and allowed Nyx to pull him closer. Thin fingers ran down the underside, only to tease his balls a moment later as a playful smirk crossed his lips.

“Damn baby.” Moving his hand back into his hair, Nyx pulled him close, kissing him roughly. 

He accepted the treatment, submitting to his knight without a thought. It was easy for him to do this, knowing that there was no safer place for him than with Nyx. As he continued to tease the steadily hardening length in his hand, he could feel the desire within his lover peak. Noctis could feel it in the way he touched him and could taste it in the way they kissed. It was an honest and pure thing, a heat that he’d stoked into a burning flame. When they finally pulled apart Nyx was quick to remove the offending clothing that was left. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Someone’s a fucking tease.” He shot back, grinning as Noct laid back on the bed. “Now someone is going to know how it feels.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Mm, one I plan on keeping.” Nyx didn’t worry about taking his time with Noct’s clothes, no he had more important matters to deal with. Undoing the button on his pants, he pulled down the zipper and tugged off the garment without pausing. Like him, Noct’s member was already semi-hard and honestly a lovely thing to see in Nyx’s opinion. Leaning over, he opened up to the drawer to the side table and pulled out a small bottle of oil, noting that his prince was watching ever move he made. “Relax, I’ll be good to you.”

“I know.” Midnight hues watched as Nyx moved back between his legs. “Nyx…” Hearing his name, Nyx glanced up to show that his lover had his attention. “I love you.”

“Noctis.” It was rare that they said those words to one another, and every time they did he couldn’t help the rapid beating of his heart. Laying over the smaller male, he supported his weight on elbows and kissed Noct gently. “I love you too… are you ok, little prince? Did I do something wrong?” 

He shook his head quickly, reaching up to cup his face, caressing the rough stubble that was present there. Noct’s thumb reached up to caress the tattoo under his left eye as Nyx turned to kiss the palm of his hand. When their gaze met once again Noctis could see the worry that laid within them. “I just really love you.”

“Baby.” Seeing those orbs, like the endless night sky, fill with tears hit him hard. Nyx had never liked seeing his little prince cry. “We can stop.”

Shaking his head, Noct placed a tender kiss to his lips. “No, I need you to show me I’m yours. Please, Nyx. I’m just so happy to have you.”

That made him feel better, nipping his jaw before moving back down. “Happy that you’re mine, beautiful. Now, let me be good to you.” Caressing the pale inner thighs, he watched as Noctis bit his lower lip gently in anticipation. “Do you know how easily you turn me on, little prince?” He only whimpered in response, watching as Nyx lowered himself run his tongue up his thigh and to his hardened member. “Careful, or this might only be round one.”

“For fuck's sake Nyx, stop taking!” Throwing an arm over his face to hide his blush, his other hand clutched as the bedding below them. 

“Fine, I’ll find another way to keep my mouth busy.” Running his tongue up Noct’s length, he was quick to swallow every inch a moment later. Gasping, his free hand shot down to bury in ashen brown hair, his other tightening on the covers in his grasp as Nyx began to suck him off.

“Oh fucking… Shiva, Nyx…” Choking lightly as his lover pulled down on his hair, Nyx moved up to tease the head for a moment with his tongue. Breathing heavily, half-lidded eyes glanced down to watch as Nyx continued to run his tongue along the head of his shaft before taking the length back into his mouth. If this was how his Knight wanted to keep his mouth busy, Noctis couldn’t help but approve. “N-Nyx… feels so good.” 

Feeling the oiled finger enter him a moment later made him jump in surprise, watching as Nyx allowed his shaft to fall from his mouth. “Trying to choke me?” He teased, seeing that Noctis was quick to shake his head, hips moving instinctively to meet the shallow thrusts of his finger. “Mm, surprised you then?” 

Noctis ignored the comment, leaning up to kiss him and swore he could taste himself on Nyx tongue. It wasn’t unpleasant and he continued to deepen the kiss, as his knight wrapped his free arm around his back to support him. “Nyx..?”

“Just relax, I got this baby.” Laying him back once again, a little smirk crossed his lips as his prince let out a cute moan. “Always love the sounds you make.” 

“You’re such an ass.” Letting out a gasp, Noctis glared at his knight as he pushed the finger deeper into him. 

“You’ve already said that,” leaning over him a bit more, he laid his forehead against his lovers as their eyes met. “You really need to stop with the sweet talk, pretty boy. You already own my soul, don’t know what else I could give you.” When the prince didn’t respond, Nyx moved to nuzzles his neck, moving lower as he placed little bites and licks along the sensitive flesh. Continuing to move lower, he felt fingers gripping his hair as he ran his tongue down chest before biting at one of his nipples. 

“Fuck Nyx…” Rolling his head to the side, Noctis watched the older man continue to lavish his body with attention. “Touch me.” It wasn’t a demand, and Nyx knew it. No, the words had come out low and almost begging as his took in deep, rushed breaths. 

Biting his side, Nyx ran his free hand down the prince's chest and teased the base of his member before bypassing it to caress his balls. The noise Noct made was somewhere between a frustrated whine and a grateful moan, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the reaction. “I’m touching you.”

“You know what I mean!” He hissed, tugging at his hair to get his point across. “Please, please, please…” 

“I got ya, baby.” Planting a light kiss to his stomach, Nyx moved his hand up caress the prince's shaft lightly a few times. A tremble ran through the body below him, as the hand clutching the bedding raised to Noctis’ mouth. “Is that what you wanted?” His grip shifted, tightening around his heated length as he continued to run his hand up and down in long, drawn out strokes. Biting his hand, he could only whimper in pleasure as he nodded his head. “Good, are you ready for another finger?”

“Yes…” 

Nyx continued to stroke him as he pushed in a second oiled finger. He was careful to watch the prince for any discomfort, keeping his younger lover just on the edge without allowing him to finish. It was a fun, and frustrating, game that they liked to play. How long could they suck one another off before someone gave in and finished was one he highly enjoyed, and usually won. Sometimes he would just sit there and thrust his fingers into Noct, seeing how long it would take him just to make the prince cum just from that touch alone. But he wasn’t a selfish lover, and knew the games Noctis enjoyed as well. There were many nights that Noctis would bind his wrists so he couldn’t touch, riding him and seeing how fast he could make the knight finish just from that contact alone.

He kept going, enjoying the sounds that Noctis would make and how he would move. Nyx continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his body, scissoring them now and then to make sure that he couldn’t hurt the prince when he entered him. After several minutes of stretching and teasing, Noctis couldn’t help the loud whine that fell from his lips. “I-I’m good… Nyx please…”

He nodded, pulling his fingers out and reached for the small bottle beside him. “You’re sure?” Seeing him nod once again, Nyx leaned down to kiss him gently. “Ok little prince, I’ve got you.” Pouring the liquid into his hand, he stroked himself a few times as Noctis watched him intently. “Relax, we do this nice and slow like always, yeah?”

“Yeah, ok.”

Watching his lover for a moment longer, Nyx held onto his hip with one hand as the other lined him up so he could push against him gently. He could have smirked when pale hands flew up to cover the prince’s face, short puffs of air leaving his lips as Nyx sank deeper and deeper into his body. No matter how often they did this, Noctis was always so warm and tight around him and he seemed to fit inside perfectly. Like this body was made just for him, and if Nyx had his way no one else would ever know this pleasure. “Halfway…” he didn't even know if Noctis had heard him, but it didn’t matter as he continued to sink into the perfect heat.

The moment he was fully seated within Noct’s body he felt the prince wraps his legs around him. Looking up at him, Nyx leaned in to nuzzle at his neck, noting the flush that covered his skin. He watched Noctis close for any sign of discomfort, allowing most of his weight to be supported by one arm as the other caressed his side tenderly. Small kisses were peppered along his neck and chest, and Nyx enjoyed the little hums of approval as he made his way from one side to the other. He wouldn’t rush this, waiting for Noct to tell him when he was ready, when he could move. 

Tugging the knight down to him, Noctis kissed him slowly, lovingly and deep as they laid there joined as one. Fingers played in the hair along Nyx neckline as his other hand trailed invisible paths along his chest and stomach. “Feels good, love.” He nodded at the prince's words, kissing him again. 

Noctis liked to touch, Nyx had come to find that out once they had been joined together as prince and protector. They both did, actually, but for Noctis, it was so much more. It showed him that he was alive and here, in the now, and present in this reality. The world around him was a wash of blurred gray lines, always shifting and moving, changing the life he knew around him. Anything that kept him focused, existing... coherent, brought him pleasure.

So Nyx brought him pleasure, in many ways. He was an anchor, a link between this world and the next. The one light that Noctis could always find when he was lost in the dark. His everything.

“You can move.”

Pulling out slowly, he stopped just as the head of his member hit his entrance and pushed slowly back into him. Nyx felt the hand in his hair tightened and pull as the prince sucked in a breath. “Need a minute?” Shaking his head, he heard a whispers ‘no’ fall from Noctis’ lips, his legs tightening around the elder's waist to pull him in deeper. “Naughty love,” Grinning down at the prince, Nyx nipped at his nose. “If you’re not a good boy I’m going to have to punish you.”

“Maybe I want to be punished, Nyx.” Those words made a shiver run through his body, allowing Noctis to pull him down by his hair. “I need you, so much…”

Nyx watched him for a moment, eyes like the star-splattered universe hidden behind equally dark hair watching him back. Pale skin like milk and honey laid below his rose tinted with exertion and desire. He couldn’t believe that this strange creature was his, that he had been lucky enough… somehow had been found worthy enough to stand beside him. “Need to you, beautiful. Always…”

Releasing his hair, pale arms rose above his head and crossed before laying on the pillow. “Then take me, didn’t you say that ownership worked both ways? So own me.”

Nyx couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips, feeling his member twitch inside Noctis at those words. “If I need to stop, you just say so…” Reaching up, he took the two smaller wrists in his hand and pinned them down, then grabbed his lover's waist with his other and smirked. “No touching little prince, you’ll cum when I say you can cum.” The blush on Noctis’ cheeks darkened, nodding in understanding at his words. “Good boy.”

He knew what Noctis wanted, what he needed and was determined to give him exactly the opposite. Continuing to push into him, he kept the thrusts shallow and slow. Nyx wanted to stoke the fire inside him, keeping him just on the edge as long as he could. He wanted to hear his master beg him, and Nyx knew he had the patience to outlast the prince. 

“Nyx...Nyx...Nyx….” His breathing came harder, faster as the knight kept his pace, grasping the small hips below him so he couldn’t move. So he would have to accept what Nyx was giving him, would have no choice but to plead for more. Squeezing his eyes closed, Noctis looked to the side, fighting to breath as he became momentarily distracted by the unseen world around them. 

“Baby…” This was why he hated what Noctis was, how easily he could lose him in an instant if he didn’t hold tight to the connection they had. Releasing his hip, Nyx grabbed his chin and forced him to look back. “Eyes on me beautiful, look at me… There is nothing outside of us, and this. Just keep those beautiful eyes on me. Understand?” He nodded lightly. “Say it Noctis, say: I understand.”

“I understand…” He breathing calmed as Nyx kissed him, nipping at his jaw a moment later. “Just us. Don’t stop...”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” His hand ran down Noct’s chest, finding their place abandoned place on his hips as he continued to thrust into him slowly. Icy-blue continued to hold the dark orbs below him, to keep their connection and to keep his little prince here with him. But he couldn’t help admitting to himself that he loved to see Noctis like this, completely undone and far from the proper little heir his father had groomed him to be. He loved that he was the one to turn Noctis into this. Leaning down to nuzzle his neck, Nyx nipped at his ear as whispered words fell from the other's lips.  
“Nyx...ha… please…”

“Hm,” Moving to meet his eyes once again, he bit Noct’s chin gently. “Please what… say it, baby.”

“More… I’m, I can’t…”

“Perhaps I teased you a bit too much,” gripping his hips tighter, Nyx decided that it was time to change tactics. Angling himself, he thrust as deep as he could to find the one place that would bring them both the pleasure they were chasing after. “Won’t last long like this, beautiful.”

Crying out at the change, Noct dug his nails into his palms, his wrist still pinned down in Nyx’s hold. Dark bangs clung to his damp forehead as he arched his back, crying out the knight's name as he started to ram into him over and over. “Don’t… wanna… Nyx.” His words came out in long drawn out moans and quick gasps as Nyx continued to slam into him without relenting. “Please,” pale hands flexed in his lovers hold, dark eyes almost black with desire as he felt his end coming. “Close, let me cum Nyx.”

Releasing his hold on Noctis’ wrists, the pale arms instantly wrapped around his neck as Nyx pulling him into his arms and lifted him. “I will love, ride me.” The words and barely left his lips when the prince did as asked. Nyx ran his hand down his back gently, fingers playing along the deep scar that crossed his back. “You feel good… so good.”

“S-Same…” Nipping his bottom lip, Nyx coaxed his mouth open and kissed him deeply. One hand moved between them to take his hardened length back into his hand, stroking it in time with Noct’s movements. The prince moaned into the kiss, whimpering as his nail dug into his neck and back. 

Nyx pulled from the kiss and rested his forehead against his lover's, watching him as he came close to the edge. “I got you, baby, finish for me.” Stroking him faster, Noctis cried out as he finally came, his arms tightening around Nyx to hold him close. He was sweaty and there was a stickiness between their chests, but he felt content and relaxed in his knight's arms. Laying them back on the bed once again, Nyx continued to push into the body below him as they traded lazy kisses and heated touches. “Feel better, little prince?”

He nodded lightly, pulling his body closer with his legs. “Finish Nyx, I want to feel you finish inside me.” 

“Noct…”

“Please… please… Nyx, please. Want you to feel as good as I feel.” He was about to speak when Noctis kissed him once again, fingers pulling at his braids as they tongues fought for dominance over one another. When they broke apart, both were panting once again. A gentle tug on his hair and Nyx knew he’d lost. “Do as I say, Nyx.”

Nodding, he started to thrust once again, already so close to the edge. Fingers tugging at his hair as teeth nipped and bit at his throat and jaw didn’t help matters. Neither did the fact that Noctis feel so very tight and hot around him. Growling, he caught that wandering mouth once again with his own, thrusting deeply as he finished within him. A heat rushed through him as he gasped for air, trying to keep his full weight off the man below him. “Fucking hell, Noct…” A smile broke on his lips as the prince giggled below him. “Shit… we should clean up.”

“Mm, no not yet.” 

Feeling like his arms were about to give, Nyx rolled to his side and pulled Noctis with him. “You ok? Didn’t hurt you did I?” He shook his head in response, watching as his knight took one of his wrists into his hand and checked for any bruising before kissing it lightly. 

“I just want to lay here with you, like this for a while longer.” Dark eyes closed as he buried his face into the elder's neck. “Just… stay like this with me?”

“Yeah, I will baby.” You rest a while and I’ll stay here. Nyx could feel the prince's body relax and could tell the moment he fell into a light sleep. Running his fingers up and down his back, Nyx let out a sigh and placed a light kiss on his forehead. “Sleep well love, and I hope it’s a restful sleep.”

For the first time in many weeks, both men slept past dawn's first light. A dreamless, deep sleep that was rare for either of them to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Kudos are life, comments are love and all you need is love! ♡♡♡


End file.
